


the best summer of their lives

by kinkjooheon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Basketball, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Summer Camp, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjooheon/pseuds/kinkjooheon
Summary: Changkyun is headed for the summer camp he has been going to his whole life, but this time it's slightly different since he is going to be the teacher. The best thing, however, is that his best friend Jooheon is also a teacher there.





	the best summer of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot I wanted to write as soon as the idea came to my mind, so I hope you enjoy it!

It had been five years since I've last been on this summer camp. I loved it. I have grown up spending my summers on here, surrounded by beautiful people and, of course, a striking sight. Baskcamp wasn't the usual summer camp on your nearest mountain, no, it was placed on the most beautiful mountain in a 100km ratio of my town and of course my grandma had made me go there, even if it implied a 2h car ride. It didn't matter, because it was there where I met my best friend.

And I was so happy because this year, finally, I could be a teacher at Baskcamp and spend my summer with him.

My phone buzzed with an income text, and I knew it was him. It had to be him.

> _Changkyun, were are you?_

And I was right. Jooheon was an impatient guy, he hadn't changed in all those years I've known him. We got to meet back in 2005, when I was just a 10 year old kid and he was 12. We didn't go to the same group until I was 14, but somehow we became closer before. It wasn't like that since the beginning, no. Jooheon and his squad had made my first summer at camp horrible, leaving me alone and, worse, trying to manipulate other small kids like me to leave me alone as well. They said I wasn't worth it.

It was a hard summer but, as if he had forgotten about everything, Jooheon approached me the last day of summer and gave me a hug while apologizing for everything he had done. He even cried.

So, just like that, we became closer. And next summer, Jooheon become both my best friend and my bodyguard, scaring every kid that thought it was the past summer again and they should terrorize me.

Now, at 22 years of age, I was going to be an instructor at my favorite summer camp while working hand in hand with my best friend. 

Could life be better?

> _Heyy!!!! Answer me you idiot!!!_

I smiled at Jooheon's impatience and touched the call button to speak with him.

_"You fucking kid whe-"_

"Yah! Is that how you are going to greet me after 2 years without seeing each other?" I told him with a threatening voice.

Jooheon cleared his throat. Ah, it was so good to hear his voice again. We have talked on the phone every now and then, but I loved his voice. Everytime I heard him, I went weak. He had that power over me, and he had had it since we were teenagers.

 _"I'm sorry, Changkyun. It's just I'm really really nervous."_ He answered.

"Well, then how do you think I feel? It's my first year."

 _"But you are never nervous."_ Jooheon said, and I couldn't hold a smile.

When we were 14 and 16, I told him I never got nervous. It was a joke, of course, but Jooheon took that by heart and has been reminding me since that moment.

I have never even tried to contradict him. What's wrong with people thinking you are actually stronger than you are?

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, Jooheon." I tried to reassure him.

 _"Oh my god!"_ I put my phone away from my ear at his scream. _"Does that mean you have already parked?!"_

I was scared to answer him but at the same time I was hyper myself.

"Yes, I'm already he-"

 _"YAH!! I'M COMING!"_ And he hung. For some reason I knew it would be a matter of minutes before he appeared in front of my car screaming.

I decided to start collecting my things quicker so that I could have everything ready when Jooheon came, but a scream told me that it would be impossible.

"Changkyunnie!!!!"

My back was turned to him, but I smiled openly at his voice. Damn, I had missed him. I turned and I was surprised at the sight of him. My heart started beating furiously.

His usually dark hair was bleached blonde, a soft blonde that made his features look softer than usual. Hi wore three earrings in total, making him look dangerous in contrast with the angel-like hair. His mouth was turned upright, smiling openly, and I swore to God there wasn't a more beautiful smile in the whole wide world. He wore the basic instructor clothes of the camp, but he filled them out perfectly. His legs looked stronger than ever, and his chest had seemed to grow.

Was it possible to change so much in just 2 years?

I looked up at his eyes again, and I was surprised at how soft his stare was. What was he thinking about my appearance? My hair was as dark as always and I was wearing plain jeans with a white t-shirt, so I knew I didn't look as striking as he looked. I was _sure_.

"Man, you have changed." He was the first to speak after the awkward battle of stares, and his voice in real life (and without screams) was so pleasant to hear.

"I'm the same, but... Look at you." I said with a coarse voice, suddenly shy in front of my best friend.

I had the best looking best friend ever. _I_ was going to look at that beautiful face the whole summer.

I was so damn lucky.

"What?" He asked, and I was in a daze. I didn't know what we were talking about anymore, I just knew I had to get closer to him. I wanted to hug him, to look at him closer. To memorize all his beauty.

_What's wrong with me? He's just best friend, not your boyfriend._

But maybe, maybe I just wanted to kiss my best friend.

My stare went to his lips and indeed they were teasing me. 

"Changkyun?" Jooheon said, voice low and deep.

I shook my head with my eyes closed, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Jooheon's voice sounded strange, a mix between concern and softness.

When I opened my eyes again, Jooheon was standing in front of me. There was only a feet of distance between us. His eyes looked beautiful and bright, and I was sure that, at this point, I was going to lose it.

I was going to do something that might ruin everything. 

I was going to do something that could make him hate me.

I was going to do something that maybe we have done before, but we pacted on forgetting about it.

I was going to do something that was wrong, but felt so right.

But I had to do it.

I put my hand on his neck while looking deep into his eyes, trying to search for a signal that he wanted me to stop, but there was none. His short strands of blonde hair hugged my fingers, and I stayed like that for a few seconds before pushing his head towards me.

I expected some kind of resistance on his part, but there was none. Jooheon was willing to let me kiss him. Again.

I kept pushing his head until our foreheads collided.

"I have missed you." I muttered, my voice so deep it was hard to understand me.

Jooheon smiled and moved his hands to my waist. The combination of his warm hands and his breathe puffing in front of my face made my legs feel weak. I loved him.

We didn't move for some seconds until his voice put me away from my thoughts.

"Idiot, are you going to kiss me today or tomorrow?"

I laughed shortly before I put my mouth on his, lips parting softly.

And he kissed me back.

At that moment, I knew that summer was going to be the best of my life.


End file.
